


Misty

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They visit a very overcast planet.





	Misty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They beam down into the densest fog that Spock’s ever experience—so thick that he can barely see Jim’s shoulder in his peripherals, the rest of Jim’s handsome body swallowed up in the opaque gray clouds. The waiting alien ambassador stands disturbing close, but if she weren’t, she wouldn’t be visible at all, even with her neon-splattered clothes shimmering brightly in the low light. Spock can tell that old fashioned bulbs have been installed along the walkway, though even that doesn’t tell him how far that walkway extends or which way it goes beyond a few vague starting points. Everything is fuzzy. Fortunately, his breathing is unimpeded, and Jim doesn’t seem to be having any respiratory trouble. 

If they were greeting other humans, this is probably where Jim would whistle and make some colloquial remark. Instead, he professionally notes, “Your atmosphere is... quite dense.”

“Yes,” the ambassador twinkles, her voice grinding through the universal translator like the metallic wind chimes Spock’s mother used to hang over their porch. “We did warn you. Will this be acceptable?”

“We can handle it,” Jim answers easily, though Spock can hear the slight tremor of wariness in his voice. He must find it disconcerting to not know his surroundings. Spock’s having similar difficulty, but he knows he can restrain that. Jim continues, “The Federation is full of many different kinds of peoples and planets. I’m sure we have plenty of members that would find themselves right at home here.”

“Interesting. And excellent. Then you will be able to continue to our council? I will escort you there, as promised.”

She obviously has to. Even if they had the precise coordinates, it would be difficult to go anywhere in this fog—Spock’s not even sure he could read his tricorder without holding it right against his face, and Vulcans are known for their superior senses. Though he read the report thoroughly and was aware of this atmospheric irregularity, he had assumed that the Mrennenimians had developed some sort of counter measure to maneuver easily through it. Evidently, he was wrong. 

Jim tries anyway, “I don’t suppose you have a special vehicle to cut through this?”

“Vehicle? ...Like your ship... no... no, we walk. I have been chosen because I know the way well.” Jim and Spock don’t. After a hefty pause, she says, “I understand. You do not understand.” Another pause. “You have hands, correct?”

Spock senses a movement at his side and thinks Jim might be holding his up, which is useless, because Spock still can’t see them, and the ambassador likely can’t either. She continues, “We hold these things. This way only one must know the way.”

A six-digit paw slices through the fog, cutting so close to Spock’s body that the fingertips stop just short of his stomach. He sucks in a breath to restrain his reaction—his surprise and bubbling discomfort. He hadn’t realized that they would need to be so physically connected. 

Jim’s shoulder bumps into his. Jim’s five-fingered, pink-skinned, Terran hand smoothly wraps around the ambassador’s. Jim slots himself between her and Spock, then discreetly slips his fingers between Spock’s, giving him a small, reassuring squeeze in the process. Spock’s breath hitches again. The familiar spark of _warmth_ races up his spine, so distinctly _Jim_. He recognizes what his captain’s doing. Jim understands him well, and without having to discuss it, has saved him from touch-telepathy with a stranger. Spock accepts this, letting Jim step out ahead of him. When he feels Jim tugging at him, he follows. 

He wades through the fog, suffering the intimacy of his t’hy’la’s loving touch in public instead.


End file.
